Brody
This article is about Brody, the main character of the Total Drama series. Brody won seasons one through four and he is currently in a relationship with Bridgette, who has recently broken up with Geoff. Total Drama Island Brody started out the game as an outsider, he was shunned by his castmates due to his obnoxious behaviour but became quick friends with his pessimistic teammate, Geoff. Together, they had no trouble diving into the water from the cliff but ended up in shark territory. After fifteen minutes of panicking, Brody was able to outwit the shark, clear a path for himself and swim his way to shore. Later, Brody saw a saddened Ezekiel making his way to the dock as the team had chosen to keep Beth despite her decision to not take the dive instead of having to deal with his repulsive behavior. During the awake-a-thon, Brody thought it would be a good idea to stay active and ended up tiring himself before passing out. However, this was not before having a quick conversation with someone from the other team, Bridgette. Heather noticed this and made a note to separate them before things became more intimate. Due to his inability to stay awake, the team deemed Sadie as the weak link and sent her home. Later, Bridgette's clumsiness accidentally lead her to taking Brody out of the game although he didn't think much of it. She was taken out by Leshawna soon after and they ended up taking a trip to the beach. Heather found out about this and sent Katie over to investigate but she accidentally uncovered her identity after falling off the dock. Tyler was eliminated from the game due to his clumsiness and refusing to sit out for any of the rounds. Brody decided to sit out of the talent contest after learning that he would be competing against Bridgette and her surfing skills, she ended up getting a solid nine and Brody cheered, which made several of his teammembers suspicious due to his behavior. While Justin did not do very well, the girls on his team decided to keep him safe while sending Eva home for throwing a temper tantrum after she didn't get enough points for her display of strength. During their trip outdoors, Brody was in charge of the map but held it upside down, putting his team behind. However, due to Courtney's exceptional navigating skills, they were able to make their way back to camp in time. Justin, who did not want to exert himself for the challenge was then sent home. In Phobia Factor, Brody had to face his worst enemy, sharks. He spent quite some time getting chased before building up his confidence and riding on top of the shark. He managed to last sixty seconds before being thrown off onto the docks and sent into the medical tent for the day, earning a point for his team. Due to her refusal to be seen with a bad haircut, Katie was eliminated. This infruriated Heather who then looked for a new teammate to control. In Up the Creek, Brody had to carry Trent who ended up spraining his ankle on the way to the cave along with Geoff. This slowed their team down but due to Izzy's exceptional fire building skills, they prevailed. DJ ended up freaking out over the mutant beavers and was sent home for his inability to push his team to shore in time. In Paintball Deer Haunter, Brody and Duncan were selected as the deer for the challenge much to Duncan's dismay. He approached Brody for an alliance as his ally DJ had already been eliminated. While Brody was reluctant at first, Duncan mentioned that Geoff was also part of the alliance, because of which he accepted. He was chased around by Owen for quite some time before he tired out. While celebrating his escape, he was shot by Cody. Meanwhile, Duncan decided to hide in a cave securing his safety for the challenge. The other team then sent Noah home for not putting in effort while competing in the challenge. Later, during the cooking challenge, Brody helped set up Geoff and Bridgette as the head of his team, due to his exceptional cooking skills, with Geoff commenting that he made a mean burrito. Duncan planned on sabotaging the other team by complimenting their food. They later found out that it had been devoured by Owen who was sent home while the Screaming Gophers passed with flying colors. Eliminated : DJ, Katie, Justin, Eva, Tyler, Sadie, Noah, Ezekiel, Owen.